Preternatural drabbles
by Seth Figment
Summary: This is a collection of random drabbels about supernatural/mythical creatures that I have made. So far there is one about: wendigos and vampires, merpeople and werewolves, imps, and driders. I will make more as time goes. And if anyone wants to they may use them as prompts/inspiration for own stories/fics.
1. Vampires & Wendigos

**A synopsis of the mutualistic relationship between vampires and wendigos.**

It's been well established for the past century that many supernatural beings have taking to cooperating with each other. This phenomenon has occurred in response to the human species' globalization.

One of the more prominent examples of this is the relationship between vampires and wendigos. In a mutually beneficial agreement the two species have come to live in symbiosis.

The wendigo helps the vampire hunt their prey and after the victim has been drained of blood the wendigo devours the remains. This greatly benefits the both.

To avoid discovery vampires has previously had to dispose of their victims bodies. But for the past century this has become harder and the consequences of failure have become far more severe since the development of modern weapons.

The same problem arisen for wendigos. While hunting wendigos let their instinct take over which frequently leads to killing sprees. This more often than not leaves behind bloodied scenes with multiple victims.

By hunting together the wendigo can rely on the vampire to regulate the hunt, preventing them from going on a rampage, killing multiple people. The vampire is able to this without risk because their biology causes them to not register as prey for the wendigo.

When the chosen victim have been tracked down the vampire easily intervenes, using their preternatural speed to momentarily distract the wendigo away from the victim. While the wendigo is preoccupied the vampire attacks the victim quickly draining them of blood.

After finishing feeding the vampire will simply retreat to a safe distance and let the wendigo return to feed on the body. Wendigos being opportunistic when it concerns food don't mind finding their intended victims already dead.

When the wendigo finally is satisfied with its meal there is oftentimes noting but clean picked bones left. This in combination with the lack of blood in the body from the vampires feeding ensures that the scene will be less of a ordeal to clean up.

Afterwards the vampire can simply collect the bones and then there is essentially no trace left of what has happened.

* * *

What do you think?

If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead. Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.

I myself made a some small Hannigram drabbles based on it.

If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is Seth-Figment.

If you got this far why not leave a review/comment? Pretty please. Throw a vampire a blood bag. ^ᵥᵥ^


	2. Merpeople & Werewolves

**Merpeople's magical mesmerizing effect on lunar wolf shifters**

Merpeople have through history often been referred to as merfolk, seapeople or more often than not in pop-culture as mermaids and mermen. They are never to be confused with sirens even though that might be difficult for certain moon influenced shifters.

The reason for this difficulty is because of some coincidental fluke merpeople posses a very specific ability to exclusively mesmerize lunar wolf shifters, more commonly known as moon shifting werewolves. This curious ability have only been observed in controlled environments, as neither werewolves or merpeople regularly cross paths in nature.

All merpeople posses a certain level of elemental water magic. This elemental magic closely connects them not only to the sea and water but also, as with water elementals, to the moon. And merpeople have been shown to be able to use their elemental water magic in combination with their connection to the moon to mesmerize moon shifting werewolves.

In controlled tests merpeople have been observed to be able to reflect not only the moon's image perfectly in any body of water, but also it's magical pull. When this is done a lunar wolf shifter will be drawn to simply stare at the reflection transfixed.

It has been theorized that merpeople wouldn't need water to mesmerize a moon shifting werewolf, that they might be able to do it via maintaining constant eye contact, but this has yet to be tested. It should be noted that this theory is based on the myth that merpeople are said to have the sea in their eyes. That when they choose to walk on land that is how to identify them. No evidence for this have yet to be gathered.

Further testing is needed.

* * *

What do you think?

If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead. Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.

I myself made a small Johnlock(-esk) drabble based on it.

If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is Seth-Figment.

If you got this far why not leave a review/comment? Pretty please. Throw a writer some motivation. :3


	3. Nursery web Driders

**Male nursery web drider's beautiful bondage silks**

Drider is a form of archnoid (arachnid humanoid) that is occasionally jokingly called arachnotaurs, an amalgamation of the word arachnid and centaur. This is in reference to driders similarity to centaurs in that the way they have the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body and legs of a arachnid.

Among drider there exist many different kinds of species and subspecies, all displaying unique qualities. The Nursery Web drider so happens to posses one of the more peculiar traits.

Male nursery spiders spin some of the most beautiful webs imaginable. Through history many stories and myths have been created surrounding the silk strands. Numerous poems have been written in the hopes of trying to describe the beauty of them. Often liking the silk threads to that of "moon beams made solid", "spun white gold" and "diamond thread". Famously the designs of the webs has been called "the envy of the snowflake".

Many think that the webs are used to ensnare pray or simply to beautify their nests. To some degree this can be seen as accurate assumptions, but there's so much more to it. The beauty of the webs are made to ensnare with it's beauty, though not pray, but a mate.

These webs are spun as displays for females. But looks can be deceiving and the intricacy of the webs are not for naught. The ensnaring of a female by the beauty of the web is quite literal. When touched the intricate threads of the web work like a trap, enveloping the female in a silken bondage. After the male has assured that the female is completely secure and held tightly by his silks the mating can proceed.

This may sound quite abhorrent, that the male would bind the female in such a fashion. Though this seemingly unnecessary bondage is quite important for the males survival. This is because after mating the female more often than not tries to consume the male. Though peculiarly enough the females never seem to have any trouble getting lose from the bindings after the mating is done and the male has left. It is still up for debate if this is because of some clever design of the net on the males part or if the female simply is humors the male through the entire thing. One of the argument brought up to support the ladder is that the females never struggle, but also that seemingly depending on how beautiful they've found the webs the longer they seem to let themselves be bound. This is mostly just speculations but if it's true the males certainly have some great motivation to spin their webs as beautifully as possible.

* * *

 **Supplementary information**

As I was kindly reminded by a colleague there's _actually_ many different types of nursery web driders. And _not all_ the males takes to as drastic measures as to bind the female.

Many types of male nursery web driders go for a far more pleasant approach. Namely gift bringing. To appease the female the male will bring her a gift, often in the form of food, wrapped in fine silk. If the gift is judged as worthy the female won't attack the male and he can proceed to try and mate with her without the threat of getting eaten. This gift bringing is actually practised by far more nursery web driders than the more scandalous bondage silk traps.

Though the most infamous fact about this gifting is the well know tendency for the males to try and trick the female with empty silk packages lacking any gift. This more often than not simply angers the female and there's not many a male drider that have survived such an encounter.

* * *

 _Are you happy now, McKenzie? There I included it. Or should I have mention that some can walk on water to?! Huh? Dive and frolic in it like blooming dolphins! Jump a building like some freaking bouncy ball?! Is that enough, McKenzie?!_

 _I'm soooo sorry for not specifying the bleeding taxonomy with order, infraorder, family, class etc._

 _It's not like a called them fishing or raft driders. Damn it. Stop nitpicking absolutely everything. Me spewing out a species Latin name and country of discovery won't further a readers "interest and understanding"._

* * *

Nursery web spiders are a real type of spider. And the male seriously uses its web to entangle the female while mating so that she won't eat him. He doesn't do it by cobweb but by lassoing the female's legs.

Drider come from D&D and technically is suppose to have the upper body of a drow (dark elf) but I took creative liberties.

Arachnoid is actually a card from Magic the Gathering. Always thought it sounded like a word for humanoid arachnid.

What do you think?

If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.

Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.

I myself made a small Spideypool drabble based on this and my other drabble "Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions".

If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is Seth-Figment

If you got this far why not leave a comment/review? Pretty please. Throw a spider some flies. :3


	4. Imps

**Imps inexplicable inclination for irrational obsessions**

Imps have many well known characteristics such as a predisposition for mischief and the ability to shapeshift to only mention a couple. They also have an irrational inclination to form obsessions. Admittedly many more kinds of demons than imps share this characteristic, but none other have shown as high of an inclination to obsession as imps.

Most demons when forming obsessions does so for a reason, such as to reach a goal or attain something. Examples of this is obsessions with magical object to attain power, or to stalk a human in an obsessive manner to eventually either destroy their lives or kill them. Imps are inclined to obsessions like this as well but more often than not their obsessions lack the straightforward logic and sense that other demons have to theirs.

For example humans are not the only intelligent beings imps are prone to become obsessed with, they often also become obsessed with other supernatural creatures. So far imps are the only known demon subspecies to obsess with other supernatural creatures without having any biological imperative or the likes for it. They have even been known to obsess over other demons.

Seemingly for no reason and without any sett pattern imps simply obsess over words, objects, humans, creatures, symbols and animals to the verge of compulsion. The only thing they seem to be consistent in is word alliteration. Which they seem to have a particular fondness for.

* * *

What do you think?

If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.

Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.

I myself made a small Spideypool drabble based on this and my other drabble "Male nursery web drider's beautiful bondage silks ".

If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is Seth-Figment.

If you got this far why not leave a comment/review? Pretty please. Write an imp some alliteration. :3


End file.
